You and me on the frontlines of true friendship
by Ookami97
Summary: Leur amour est fort, car l'un comme l'autre, ils se voient comme égaux. Entre admiration et affection, ils ressentent un attachement puissant, unis par un lien qui se resserre de jour en jour. Et quand un soir, Eijiro se laisse rattraper par son passé, Katsuki lui fait une déclaration qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier. [Kiribaku]


**Auteur :** Ooka', donc moi, en gros.

**Titre :** _« You and me on the frontlines of true friendship »_ Vive les titres à rallonge.

**Disclamer :** J'ai adopté Katsuki, j'ai dit ! Comment ça, ça vaut pas ? Oui, bon, ok, puisque vous insistez, les persos de BNHA sont à leur père légitime, Kohei. Ça vous va ?

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Friendship, Romance

**Note :** Comme un titre à rallonge va toujours de pair avec une note à rallonge, je vous invite à vous asseoir et à prendre de quoi manger avec vous parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à dire. On y va ?

_1) _WELL, il y a deux semaines, c'était la St Valentin, et pour l'occasion, les modos du forum francophone de BNHA (merci à vous, vous gérez!) nous on organisé un petit event. Il s'agissait d'écrire un ou plusieurs textes contenant une ou plusieurs des formes d'amour qu'ils nous avaient sélectionné. Parmi un large panel, où nous pouvions choisir entre _agapè, eros, philautia, philia, pragma _et _strogê_, j'ai, pour ma part un peu examiné chacune des relations, et comme je savais déjà sur quel ship je voulais écrire (ben oui, hein… ) je me suis dit que le _philia_ y correspondait le mieux. Pour reprendre les termes : _« __Vertueux et loyal, le philia est l'amour que partagent deux personnes sur un pied d'égalité, que ce soit au sein d'une famille, d'un couple ou de tout autre type de communauté, qui s'apprécient pour ce qu'elles sont et non ce que l'autre pourrait leur apporter. Ainsi, le philia peut désigner aussi bien l'amour que des frères éprouvent l'un pour l'autre que celui que partage un couple complice, ou toute autre manifestation d'amitié. »_ J'espère que j'aurai réussi à bien retranscrire ça dans le texte !

_2)_ En parlant du texte, pour planter un peu le décor : ici, on a une relation pré-établie entre Eijiro et Katsuki, et l'histoire prend place après l'arc Eri, avec mention à ce qui se passe pendant, notamment du côté du passé d'Eijiro. Du coup, vous risquez d'être spoilé si vous regardez que l'anime, par contre, si vous lisez le manga, ça ira.

_3)_ Le titre vous dit quelque chose ? Normal, il y a un doujin qui porte le même nom. Le contenu n'est pas le même, mais je trouve qu'il colle bien à l'OS… Voilà voilà.

_4)_ C'est la dernière note, courage. Juste pour dire qu'encore une fois, j'ai galéré à trouver une illu' pour la couv' alors je l'ai faite moi-même. Voilà c'est tout, maintenant je vous libère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**You and me on the frontlines of true friendship**_

Le craquement des phalanges contre une mâchoire retentit, et, après un couinement de douleur étouffé, le silence retomba, perturbé par le crépitement du brasier d'une voiture en feu et le son plaintif des sirènes, lointain, semblant se faire de plus en plus proche.

La main fermement accrochée au tissu du col du vilain qu'il venait d'assommer, Eijiro se retourna, son bras libre encore durci par son alter, avant de lâcher le corps inerte qui retomba lourdement sur le bitume. Il adressa un signe de la main à son coéquipier, resté quelques mètres en arrière, accompagné d'un large sourire victorieux. L'autre garçon se retourna dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent.

L'intérieur de sa paume était encore fumante, ses doigts crispés repliés sur eux-mêmes tressautaient encore du contre coup de l'explosion carabinée qu'il venait de lancer au visage du vilain qui se trouvait étendu à ses pieds. Il serra son poing, tournant son buste en direction de l'autre homme.

Ils s'étaient battus une bonne partie de la nuit. Un gang de voyous qui avaient volé une voiture après avoir cambriolé une banque, et qui, dans la frénésie de leur fuite, avaient heurté un poids lourd. Sonnés mais toujours sur pieds, les vilains avaient tenté de s'échapper avec l'argent avant l'arrivée des héros, mais l'efficacité du duo avait eu raison d'eux. Pendant que les autres professionnels présents sur les lieux géraient l'accident, Red Riot et Ground Zéro s'étaient chargés des fuyards, partant à leur poursuite dans les ruelles étroites de Tokyo jusqu'au petit matin.

Maintenant, le jour se levait. Les premiers rayons se faufilaient entre les buildings, glissant sur le sol, allongeant les ombres. Eijiro, qui se tenait au bout de la rue, était baigné de la lumière du jour, sa silhouette se détachant dans le ciel clair. De là où il était, Katsuki vit ses épaules se soulever avant de retomber lentement. Il avait le visage tourné vers le soleil.

Ses épaules et son dos étaient égratignés, vestiges des quelques coups que son alter n'avait pas été en mesure de parer totalement. Le masque qui protégeait sa figure était brisé, comme après chaque bataille, et ne recouvrait plus que le bas de sa mâchoire, une arrête encore en travers de son visage, cassée au niveau de son nez. Au coin de ses lèvres, un filet de sang avait séché, n'étant plus qu'une tâche floue à moité effacée. Une mèche barrait son front, qu'il repoussa négligemment en arrière avant que quelques cheveux ne retombent devant ses yeux. Les manches qui couvraient ses bras étaient déchirées, comme la cape à sa taille qui avait perdu une bonne partie du tissu qui la composait pendant la bataille.

C'était lorsqu'il était abîmé de la sorte, encore essoufflé du combat dont il ressortait victorieux, que Katsuki l'aimait le plus. C'était lorsqu'il utilisait sa force avec toute sa hargne, qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour triompher que Katsuki sentait son cœur se gonfler de satisfaction. Quand son compagnon se battait de la sorte, avec la férocité et la force d'un animal sauvage, Katsuki ne voyait plus un adolescent enjoué et un peu imbécile heureux sur les bords, mais il voyait un véritable héros. Le genre de héros qu'il aurait pu aduler étant gosse, le genre de héros qu'il adulait encore aujourd'hui.

Il voyait Eijiro comme un partenaire idéal et puissant, sur qui il pouvait compter, il voyait un égal, une force parfaitement compatible à la sienne. Il avait de l'estime pour lui, il admirait ce qu'il était devenu, nullement jaloux mais fier des progrès qu'il avait fait depuis leur entrée à Yuei.

Bien sûr, il avait été frustré de se voir rester en arrière lorsque les autres avançaient à grands pas une fois leurs permis provisoire en poche, mais de son côté, il avait redoublé d'efforts pour les rattraper, il avait redoublé d'efforts pendant ces trois derniers mois, et son travail avait fini par payer. La frustration avait laissé place à une grande satisfaction lorsqu'il avait eu en sa possession cette petite carte qui lui permettait, à lui aussi, de prendre part à l'affrontement perpétuel entre héros et vilains.

Maintenant, les deux garçons se battaient ensemble. L'efficacité de leur duo était impressionnante, et leurs alters parfaitement compatibles.

Venant de sa droite, un crépitement le fit sortir de sa contemplation. Il se fit héler par un journaliste et détourna le visage de la silhouette illuminée de son compagnon, regardant dans la direction des photographes, déjà présents sur les lieux après le vacarme et l'agitation causés par l'accident. Il inspira, bombant le torse. Les flashs grésillants se mêlèrent aux rayons du soleil, dont la course venait maintenant jusqu'à lui, et lorsqu'Eijiro, qui était revenu dans sa direction, se fit interpeller à son tour par une jeune femme, un lourd appareil photo en main, lui demandant de poser à côté de lui, le carmin ne se fit pas prier. Il passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de Katsuki, son rictus victorieux au visage, alors qu'il se pressait contre son partenaire.

Une seconde plus tard, la scène était immortalisée. Eijiro, toujours souriant, frappa son poing contre celui de l'autre garçon.

« Bravo, Katsuki ! Tu gères !

-Bien sûr que je gère, qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

Le cendré eut un rictus avant qu'ils ne s'échangent un sourire entendu, et leurs poings se séparèrent. Bakugo en était certain aujourd'hui, c'était avec Kirishima qu'il travaillait le mieux. Il avait trouvé son partenaire.

§§§

Le lendemain, leur photo faisait la une des journaux distribués dans la capitale. En gros titres, au dessus du cliché, on pouvait lire : _« Red Riot et Ground Zéro, deux apprentis héros du lycée Yuei, dont les premières missions sont toujours un succès »_.

Assis à son bureau en attendant le début des cours, le journal entre les mains, Katsuki parcourait rapidement les lignes des yeux. Pas qu'il s'intéressait plus que ça aux nouvelles, mais il était quand même curieux de savoir ce que la presse pouvait bien dire de lui. _D'eux_.

Quelques lignes mentionnaient sa rencontre avec le vilain qui l'avait agressé au collège. Encore avec ça, putain, est ce que ça allait vraiment le suivre pendant toute sa scolarité ? Il grogna. Le paragraphe d'après disait qu'il avait fini premier au championnat du lycée en début d'année. Bon, enfin quelque chose de flatteur.

Il sauta les quelques phrases qui relevaient son « caractère explosif » et s'occupa de la suite de l'article. Celle qui parlait d'Eijiro.

Une mention rapide à son combat contre le vilain à l'alter de lames, lors de sa première sortie avec Fatgum. Un gros paragraphe sur l'aide qu'il avait fournie lorsque les héros et la police avaient fait une descente chez les Huit préceptes. Il aperçut aussi le nom d'autres de ses camardes, Izuku, Ochaco et Tsuyu, également présents lors de la mission, qu'il ignora avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eijiro faisait parler de lui. Quelques articles étaient apparus sur le net après ses premières missions, que Katsuki survolait, histoire de voir ce que ça disait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à son compagnon, mais il n'en ratait aucun. Après tout, ces articles et ces publications marquaient le début de sa carrière de héros, et en tant que petit-ami, il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, les premières semaines de cours précédant la rentrée, les deux garçons ne semblaient pourtant pas faits pour s'entendre. Alors que l'un était un concentré d'égocentrisme, traçant sa route seul jusqu'au sommet, l'autre était un jeune homme social, souriant et passionné. Lors du premier entraînement commun qu'ils avaient eu en classe, Eijiro, qui connaissait encore mal l'autre garçon à l'époque, avait même semblé désapprouver ses méthodes de combat. Du côté de Katsuki, à ce moment précis, l'adolescent n'existait même pas. Il n'était qu'un visage flou parmi les vingt autres élèves de la classe, et il était trop occupé à ne vouloir faire d'Izuku qu'un lointain souvenir, encore obsédé par sa rivalité avec son ami d'enfance, à tel point que le simple fait de nouer des contacts au sein de cette classe ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Puis, peu de temps après, il y avait eu l'attaque du SCA. Ce jour là, tout était allé très vite pour chacun d'entre eux et pourtant, sans même se concerter, sans même avoir besoin d'un signe, d'un hochement de tête, d'un coup d'œil, les deux garçons avaient foncé ensemble, en même temps, se jetant droit vers le danger. Ça avait été leur premier combat en duo, et à partir de ce moment là, au lieu de se regarder de loin, ils avaient commencé à vraiment se connaître et à laisser tomber l'image de la première impression qu'ils avaient eu l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut après le championnat de Yuei, où les deux étudiants avaient fait équipe lors de la bataille de cavaliers, que Katsuki avait commencé à montrer du respect pour l'autre adolescent. Il avait laissé tomber les surnoms, et la relation d'entente qui s'était instaurée entre eux s'était déjà changée en amitié, basée sur un respect mutuel, d'une façon tout à fait naturelle.

Mais, l'évènement déclencheur, celui qui leur avait fait prendre conscience l'un et l'autre que la simple mention « d'amitié » ne suffisait alors plus à qualifier leur relation, avait été le camp d'été. La panique que Kirishima avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait compris que l'Alliance en avait après Bakugo, la frustration qui l'avait pris aux tripes lorsqu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide au moment présent, ces sentiments puissants, qu'il était alors trop secoué pour comprendre, lui avaient fait prendre l'insensée décision de partir à sa rescousse. Peu importe si son acte était considéré comme illégal, peu importe s'il prenait des risques. À ce moment là, il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : récupérer Katsuki, coûte que coûte.

Et si la mission, malgré le danger, avait finalement été un succès, ce n'était pas seulement parcequ'Eijiro et les autres avaient pris des risques démesurés pour récupérer Katsuki, mais également parce que ce dernier avait accepté de fonctionner avec eux. C'était parce que le jeune homme avait mis sa fierté de côté l'espace d'un instant, acceptant l'aide de ses camarades, acceptant la main tendue de Kirishima. Eijiro qu'il voyait alors comme son égal, Eijiro en qui il avait confiance, assez confiance pour accepter de le laisser venir à son secours.

Au final, les évènements qu'ils avaient vécu cette année les avaient rapprochés, jusqu'à faire d'eux plus que de simples camarades, passant rapidement au stade de l'amitié, avant qu'ils ne réalisent chacun que quelque chose de plus profond, de plus fort, les unissait.

Et un soir alors qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux assis sur le lit d'Eijiro maintenant qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit à l'internat de Yuei, et que Katsuki venait souvent dans la chambre de ce dernier, Kirishima avait décidé qu'il s'était tu assez longtemps, et lui avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'admiration qu'il avait pour lui depuis leur rencontre, la peur de le perdre lorsqu'il avait été enlevé, et la réalisation des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. _« Après t'avoir récupéré, quand on était dans la rue, et que l'adrénaline était retombée… C'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. C'est venu comme ça, d'un seul coup et je… Je pouvais pas le nier. Je pouvais pas nier mes sentiments parce que je savais que… J'ai… J'ai un truc pour toi. Je t'aime. »_

Du côté du blond, des sentiments similaires étaient réciproques. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

À côté de leur relation, Eijiro et Katsuki étaient tous les deux de futurs héros prometteurs. Ils étaient encore loin d'être au meilleur d'eux même, mais ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, poussaient les limites toujours plus loin. L'un comme l'autre se voyaient comme égaux, Kirishima reconnaissait la force de Bakugo et acceptait sa personnalité, tout en l'admirant pour sa force, ce qui faisait qu'il avait pu construire une relation d'égalité avec l'autre adolescent. Katsuki, lui, acceptait également le carmin qu'il considérait comme son semblable, et la compagnie du jeune homme semblait même avoir une influence positive sur lui.

Katsuki resserra son emprise sur le journal, le papier se froissant légèrement sous ses doigts. Un rictus presque invisible prit possession de ses lèvres, avant de disparaître instantanément lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur ses épaules. Il se retourna brusquement avec un mouvement de recul.

« Hé, mais c'est toi et Ei', sur la photo ! Vous vous êtes battus ensemble ?

-Dégage, la pile électrique. Et t'appuies pas comme ça sur moi ! »

Denki venait d'arriver, et il s'appuyait sur Katsuki pour jeter un œil au journal qu'il tenait entre les mains. Trop occupé à tenter de lire les premières lignes de l'article, il ignora la voix grondante du cendré.

« Arrête de bouger comme ça, j'arrive pas à lire !

-Casse-toi, j'te dis ! »

Alors que Katsuki se dégageait de l'emprise de l'autre blond, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur leur professeur principal. Denki finit par le lâcher pour retourner à sa place et le cendré fit disparaître le journal au fond de son sac. Il continuerait sa lecture plus tard.

§§§

La nuit était tombée sur le campus de Yuei. Après les cours, les élèves étaient retournés aux dortoirs. Dans la pénombre de la chambre d'Eijiro, la pièce seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet allumée sur son bureau, une discussion prenait place entre l'adolescent et son compagnon.

« …Enfin, tout ça pour dire que pendant la mission, je t'ai trouvé vraiment cool, tu sais. Je… J'admire le fait que tu fonces toujours tête baissée, t'as peur de rien ! T'es super fort, Kat', t'en jettes tu sais… »

Eijiro resserra son bras autour de sa jambe, qu'il avait ramenée contre son torse. Puis il tourna le visage vers Katsuki qui l'écoutait en silence.

« Moi je… Eijiro soupira, quand je repense à la descente qu'on a faite chez les Huit préceptes, avec Fat… J'ai honte de moi.

-Quoi ? Le cendré leva un sourcil. Kirishima se remit à fixer le sol.

-J'ai eu un moment de… Quand lui et moi on se battait contre les deux yakuzas au sous-sol, j'ai été tétanisé. Quand le… »

Il eut un nouveau soupir. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Bakugo, mais mentionner ce moment du combat était encore difficile pour lui. Il était mal à l'aise.

« Quand ce type, là, Kendo, m'a mis hors jeu dès les premières secondes… La douleur et la peur m'ont fait perdre tout mon courage et je me suis retrouvé comme un con… J'me prends pour un héros mais je suis encore loin d'en être un, j'suis pas prêt à affronter tout ça… Même si au final, la mission a été réussie, j'suis encore… J'pense encore à tout ça et quand je me bats, je… J'ai toujours peur de me retrouver de nouveau paralysé. »

Eijiro se mordit la lèvre. Il cherchait ses mots.

« C'est comme si… J'ai l'impression que mon passé me hante, qu'il me lâchera jamais. Même si j'arrive à le mettre dans un coin de ma tête et à faire semblant de l'avoir oublié, dès que je suis pas à la hauteur, il me rattrape… Des fois je me dis qu'avec un alter comme le mien, je suis pas fait pour être un héros digne de ce nom. »

Katsuki fronça les sourcils, et un pli se forma sur son nez. Il gronda :

« Putain mais Eijiro, t'es sérieux ? On en a déjà parlé ! Il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois ? T'as vu comment la mission d'avant hier s'est bien passée ? Tu les as explosés ! Y'a pas que moi qui ai arrêté les voleurs j'te ferais remarquer, t'as été utile, toi aussi.

-Mais je…

-Laisse-moi finir ! L'engueula son compagnon en se mettant en face de lui, arrête de douter de ta force et de ton alter ! J'te l'ai déjà dit, pouvoir encaisser sans flancher, c'est super balèze ! T'es casse-couilles à toujours te plaindre alors que t'es super fort ! »

Eijiro avait desserré son emprise sur la jambe qu'il avait ramenée contre lui, et fixait le cendré avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Regarde qui tu es maintenant et vois comme tu as progressé depuis que t'as décidé de devenir un héros. Moi aussi je t'admire, tu sais. »

Bakugo avait retrouvé un air plus calme, et ses prunelles rouges étaient fichées dans celle d'en face. Eijiro lui, restait silencieux, encore stupéfait de la déclaration que venait de lui faire son compagnon. Puis, les yeux humides, il se jeta sur son lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Katsuki !

-Qu'est ce que… Arrête ! »

Eijiro enfouit son visage contre son torse.

« Merci. »

Le cendré resta interdit pendant une ou deux secondes, puis finit par poser lourdement sa main sur la tête de son compagnon. Il fit glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches carmines.

« C'est bon. »

D'un coup d'épaule, Kirishima le renversa sur le lit pour s'allonger sur lui. Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se calment, finissant par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Eijiro avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, le cœur moins lourd après avoir exprimé le fond de sa pensée, et surtout, réconforté par les paroles de son compagnon. Comme quoi, Katsuki savait aussi se montrer bienveillant, parfois…

Leur attachement se renforçait de jour en jour, aussi bien du point de vue amoureux que sur leur entente lors des missions qu'ils effectuaient en duo. Ils apprenaient à grandir ensemble, se soutenant l'un et l'autre, côté à côte sur un pied d'égalité. Lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins, une petite flamme peut devenir un véritable brasier, et leur relation en était le parfait exemple.

_Fin._

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, en tous cas de mon côté, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout en ce qui concerne le développement de la relation entre ces deux loulous. J'aime beaucoup voir d'où ils sont partis et ce qu'ils sont pour l'un pour l'autre maintenant... C'est canon, je vous dit!

Bref, je vais vous laisser avant de m'emporter dans des théories farfelues qui prouvent par A + B _qu'ils sont en couple_ sinon on est encore là demain, et je dois filer pour partir en vacances.

Sur ce, je vous dit à très vite! Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
